1249 Au
<-- Chronicle First Session: Recap for 5/23/18 This takes place still in Fall 1249 The group (Scion, Jean Bastien, and Leticia) had won the Ager Belli duel against Mario of Luctatio and Mario agreed to give them 4 Grogs to help them traverse the Toltev Forests safely. The Grogs were Jacques, Loc, Barrel, and Stok. They were former Norman Mercenaries that Luctatio had bought out their contract and never released them from it. They were ok with the arrangement as Luctatio paid very well and they weren't put in great danger very often. The group spent the night just outside the Forest and the Luctatio Grogs were very good at setting up the camp and cooking a simple but hearty camp stew. Lecticia was pleased with their work ethic. The next moring the Luctatio Grogs took them into the forest. They guided them along a well worn game trail that ran parallel to the edge of the forest. The group wanted to go deeper into the forest and the Grogs told them that they had not been deeper into the forest, but they believed that it would be very dangerous. The group insisted so the Grogs were able to find a lesser used game trail that led deeper into the forest. After a short time of travel the group came upon a large tree (the trunk laying on its side came up to about 5 and 1/2 feet tall) that had fallen across the game trail.Looking over the tree trunk they saw a pair of wild boars rooting around in the dirt at the base of another tree. They used the Vis finding arrow and Silvanius' Vis ring to see if they could find any vis in that clearing. Using the Vis arrow they saw that there were flashes of greenish/gold around the area the boars were digging at. Jean climbed over the trunk and tried to talk to the boars, but they snorted and told him that this was theirs and to leave. He continued to try to talk to them and they turned and charged at him. He took a light wound from their charge and Leticia was able to get the Grogs over the trunk and into a formation and after a few rounds the boars were quickly killed using the grogs as a trained force. The group then used the vis arrow and found that the boars, now dead, also had vis on themselves, as well as the area near the tree they had been digging around. A magic theroy roll made them think that becasue the Vis finding items didn't have any penetration that they weren't able to detect the Vis on the boars. Using some InVi spells they found that between the two boars they had 8 pawns of animal vis in their tusks and the ground they were digging in had 3 tubers that had 2 pawns of Herbam vis each. So the group now had 14 pawns of Vis from their hunt. As they were collecting the Vis Scion saw a silvery glint that was flashing in between the trees deeper in the forest. The group decided to try and find out what that glint was so they had the grogs find them a game trail that led to the silvery glint. As they got closer they saw that the glint was a softly glowing silver wolf that moving deeper in the forest. The group decided to follow it. After a few minutes they group came to a small cleariing and the wolf was standing there looking at them. Jean tried to speak to it using animal ken and the wolf snapped back Wolf" Don't snarl at me like I'm some base born bitch!" This was said to all of the group, but each person heard it in their native language. The wolf asked what the group was doing in the woods and they told it that they were hunting for Vis and if it knew where they could find some more. The wolf told them that it knew where they could find more Vis, but they had to do something for it first before it would tell them where the vis was. Scion, being the senior most magus, decided that they would help the wolf. It took them deeper into the forest and into a very large clearing that had a low handmade stone wall. Towards the back of the clearing was a rise that led to a pile of rocks. The wolf stopped at the rocks and said that if they could move these rocks it would tell them where to find other pockets of Vis. Scion used Wizard's erection underneath the rocks and pushed them out of the way. The group heard a rumbling sound down deep in the earth and they quickly moved away from the hole. They looked back and saw a man as large a Urg pull himself out of the hole. The silver wolf dissapeared. The man was completely hairless (no eyebrows facial/body hair and bald). He was dressed in tattered and dirty animal skins. The group didn't stay around, they moved quickly back to the entrance of the clearing. Where the silver wolf was waiting. The wolf asked Scion to lean down, and then it smacked him on the head with one of its paws and then said to him "You have done me a favor. If someone should wrong you in the future and you seek revenge. Call upon me, Luperca, and I may fullfill your revenge, But if the slight against you is petty then I will enact revenge upon you." Then it vanished. Scion found that as he moved his head he could feel a dull throbing sensation when he faced a certain in the forest and believed that was the direction towards a concerntration of Vis. He wanted to continue hunting for Vis, Leticia was concerned about the werewolf creating man they had just freed and wanted to go back to Sladaas to warn everyone. Scion argued (as a true Lucca clone that doens't care about consequences so long as there is loot to be gotten), that none of this was real "a Magical Regio isn't real. These are just the manifestations of the magic realm trying to impose itself onto the real world" Leticia didn't believe him and using entrancement compelled the grogs and Jean to return with her to Sladaas to warn everyone. Second Session: The recap for May 30th 2018 This took place in Fall of 1249 The group (Jean, Scion, and Orrlanduccus and the 4 Luctatio Grogs) having left the forest decided that they needed to complete their mission of finding Vis for the Redcaps. So they decided that they would go back into the forest, but avoid the area that the Toltev leader had crawled out of the ground. Using the throbbing headache the revenge, wolf, spirit gave Scion as a marker to find Vis in the forest, the group moved towards the Vis. As they traveled closer to the source they felt as if the forest was becoming more enveloping and foreboding. With an awareness roll they noticed that they didn’t hear any animal sounds. Even with this feeling that something was about to befall them, they pushed forward toward the Vis. They pushed through the underbrush and came upon a clearing. They noticed that in the center of the clearing was a large boulder with some moss on it. Some in the group did an awareness toll and saw that the rock had a strange pattern on it that couldn’t be naturally made. As soon as they stepped into the clearing a gravelly rasping voice said “What are you doing in my forest!” The group explained that they were searching through the forest for Vis. The stone they saw in the clearing uncoiled itself to reveal a massive stone snake. “I am the spirit of this forest and because you have not damaged my forest I will continue to let you live. However, I felt the ground of my forest shake and I want to know if you had anything to do with that.” Scion told the snake that he had unleashed the Toltev leader using a spell that caused the earth to shake. The snake then made it crystal clear that the last time the Toltev leader was free he created an army of werewolves and the people of Sladaas nearly burned down Its forest. Since Scion was responsible for unleashing the Toltev leader he had better fix this problem before the Sladdians found out or The snake would hunt him down. The group agreed to this and left to find the Toltev leader. They went back to the forest where they had freed the leader and tried to find his tracks, but they couldn’t find anything. So they left the forest to return to Sladaas to see if anyone there was a better tracker than them. As they left the forest they saw a huge flock of birds leaving flying away from the forest. They went to Sladaas and couldn’t find anyone that was a good hunter/tracker so they got the idea to use Jean’s animal ken and convince a dog to help them track. They found two dogs near a Butcher’s shop and after convincing them that they would get food for their work, the group went back to the forest. However when they got there the dogs refused to go into the forest claiming it was a bad place and no food was there! The group tried to force the dogs to go in, but they ran away. Jean tried to run after them and chase them down but he rolled a 19 on athletics and the dogs rolled a 21 (so picture a dog running full tilt and Jean also running full speed and just barely not being able to catch them.) So without the help of the dogs the group didn’t know what to do, but with a straight roll of intelligence for remembering they hypothesized that if all those birds were flying away from a part of the forest, then there was likely to be something happening in that part. So the group headed towards the part of the forest that all the birds had fled from. The group’s plan if they found the Toltev leader was to have Scion magically change his looks into a Sladdain woman and then to get the Toltev leader to chase him towards the forest spirit, and have that big stone snake kill the leader for them. They got close to the Toltev leader and found 10 people lying unconscious on the ground with a single bite mark on them and the leader was holding a person by their neck and chanting and then bit him causing the person to scream and fall unconscious. The group moved in to bait the leader, with the Grogs forming a shield wall. The leader saw the group and charged after them but he hit the shield wall and the Grogs gave him a light wound. After being injured the leader reached both his hands over his shoulders and sunk his fingers into his back. He then pulled hard and in one hard rip he flensed all the skin off his body revealing a massive +2 sized werewolf. The werewolf began to attack and Jean was bitten taking a light wound. Jean made a saving throw against stamina and passed it. So he wasn’t knocked unconscious. The werewolf fought hard but ultimately the shield wall of Grogs were able to slay the werewolf. After the fight the spirit of revenge (the silver wolf) appeared and Scion apologized for killing the werewolf. However she told him that as a spirit of revenge she only gives her supplicants the tools needed to enact their revenge. It is up to them to fulfill the revenge and if they fail then their desire for revenge wasn’t deep enough to see it through. She warned Scion that she would behave the same way towards him if he ever called upon her. The group asked about all the unconscious people laying around. She told them that they were mere tools of the Toltev leader’s revenge and with him gone they would go back to being normal. She then disappeared. The group took the werewolf body back to the spirit of the forest to show that they had fulfilled the bargain. The great stone snake agreed that they had killed the werewolf and as they didn’t damage it’s forest in anyway while they were in it that It would reward them. The snake drove it’s tail into the ground and when it wrenched it out 5 stones about the size of a baseball came up with it. The snake told them to take the stones and the werewolf body. It told them (“Take away that abomination and burn it down to ashes and spread the ashes to the four winds!”) The group left the forest and did as It asked, but just before they did they checked the stones the snake gave for Vis and found that the stones and the tail of the werewolf contained Vis (each stone held 2 pawns of Terram and the tail held 3 pawns of Muto) for a total of 13 pawns of Vis. After the group harvested the Vis, Scion was sick and tired of being in an “Imaginary world” and ordered The Grogs to take the group straight back to the entrance of Sladaas without going to meet with anyone else (Mario, Gautier, The Queen, etc.) and the group safely made it back to the covenant without any problems.